Patients with eosinophilic esophagitis may have symptoms that include abdominal pain, difficulty swallowing, vomiting, failure to thrive and weight loss. In addition, allergy, particularly food allergy, is an associated finding in most patients, and many have concomitant asthma or other chronic respiratory disease. Diagnosis requires endoscopy, and diseased issue shows characteristic punctate white surface dots associated with erythema, loss of vascular pattern, ulcers, or ringed trachea-like appearance.
Patients with eosinophilic esophagus typically have elevated levels of eosinophils in esophageal tissue and peripheral blood. Eosinophils are one type of granulocytic leukocyte (white blood cell) or granulocyte that normally appears in the peripheral blood at a concentration of about 1-3% of total leukocytes. Their presence in tissues is normally primarily restricted to the gastrointestinal mucosa, i.e. the stomach and intestines. Eosinophil accumulation in the peripheral blood and tissues is a hallmark feature of an allergic response, and may cause potent pro-inflammatory effects or tissue remodeling. Because eosinophilic esophagitis is marked by infiltration of eosinophils, this condition may be linked to allergen exposure. Eosinophil accumulation occurs in other allergic diseases such as allergic rhinitis, asthma, and eczema as well as parasitic infections, certain types of malignancies, chronic inflammatory disorders such as inflammatory bowel disease, specific syndromes such as eosinophilic gastroenteritis, eosinophilic colitis, eosinophilic cellulitis, eosinophilic fascitis, and systemic diseases such as Churg Strauss syndrome, eosinophilic pneumonia, and the idiopathic hypereosinophilic syndrome.
Numerous mediators have been identities as eosinophil chemoattractants. These include diverse molecules such as lipid mediators (platelet activating factor (PAF), leukotrienes) and chemokines such as the eotaxin subfamily of chemokines. Chemokines are small secreted proteins produced by tissue cells and leukocytes that regulate leukocyte homing during homeostatic and inflammatory states. Two main subfamilies (CXC and CC chemokines) are distinguished depending upon the arrangement of the first two cysteine amino acids, either separated by one amino acid (CXC), or adjacent (CC).
Due to the increasing incidence of eosinophilic esophagitis, methods to mitigate eosinophilic esophagitis would be beneficial. In addition, because eosinophilic esophagitis is often confused with other disorders such as gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD), but does not typically respond to anti-GERD therapy, it is important to develop diagnostic features that distinguish between eosinophilic esophagitis and GERD. Diagnosis currently requires endoscopy with subsequent biopsy and analysis of the excised tissue, so that less invasive methods of diagnosing eosinophilic esophagitis would also be beneficial.